The New Kids
by odetothecity
Summary: Ben decides it's time to bring over a fresh batch of Isle of the Lost kids. What he didn't plan was one of them suggesting he bring over Gaston's son and he certainly didn't plan on agreeing. Except...he did. So, what kind of troubles will this bring to the group of teens? To Ben and his parents? To Ben and Mal? RATED M (things get Steamy in future chapters)


**A/N: Hi, thanks if you're reading this! But, I'd like to say that Ben and Mal are together in this, sorry she and the other Isle kids aren't in this chapter as much. They will be in the future but I just wanted to focus on the new kids.**

 **Ben's** _ **Pov**_

"You want us to become friends with the children of our parents' enemies?"

"Uh...Yes."

"That's the worst idea you've ever had."

I run my hands through my hair, trying to come up with an explanation that would convince them.

"Okay, the whole point of this is try and make amends between you and them. They're just the children of the bad people, they haven't done any wrong." I say, ending with a nervous smile.

After a couple seconds of silence, Rose, daughter of Anna and Kristoff, speaks up, "I'm in."

I smile, "Thank you!" I practically tackle her in a hug.

"I guess, I'm in too." Her twin brother agrees, and I pull him into the hug.

After we pull apart, I look towards Orion, Elsa and Jack Frost's son. He shrugs and nods, being one for not talking much.

I smile at him, giving him a high five which he reluctantly returns.

I look towards the rest of them, "Fine."

"I guess."

I smile at them, giving each of them a high five, not being able to contain my happiness.

"Okay, so it's settled. They arrive tomorrow morning, so dress nice. Be ready, in front of the statue of my father at eight o'clock sharp. I look forward to seeing you all there." I say, the smile evident in my voice.

I practically run back to my office in order to get ready for the events taking place tomorrow.

 _ **\- time skip -**_

 _ **8am, in front of Auradon Prep**_

"Hello and welcome to Auradon Prep!" I say, looking at the four students in front of me.

The boy with the messy brown hair, who I assume is the son of Hans, raises his hand. "Oh, you don't have to raise your hand. You can just speak." I say, with a slight chuckle.

He laughs along with me and responds, "Just checking, don't know how proper you guys are yet. But anyway, am I allowed to keep this?" he asks, referring to the handfuls of candy he got from inside the limo.

I laugh, "Of course, it's for you to take."

He smiles and continues eating his chocolate bar.

"I've got a question, who are they?" A girl with short brown hair asks, referring to the other Auradon Prep students beside me.

"Well, I'm sure you guys know these four to my left, if you don't this is Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay." I say, pointing to the previously new kids, each of them giving a smile, which seemed to confuse the new Isle of the Lost kids.

"And these guys to my right are Rose and Alexander, children of Anna and Kristoff, and Orion, son of Elsa and Jack Frost. Then, Riley, daughter of Hercules and Megara. And, finally, Lily, daughter of Rapunzel and Eugene."

"Oh, god no..." the girl with the short hair says, facepalming.

I flinch slightly before quickly smiling again, this is what I was afraid of.

"You're not going to make us bond with them are you?" she asks, looking over at me with a pleading look.

"That is the plan, yes."

Her face falls, the girl beside her looks annoyed, but the guy looks quite happy. Maybe because of the chocolate bar he's eating.

"Okay, so let's introduce ourselves." I say, talking to them mostly.

The girl with the short hair slightly groans before stepping up to us.

She ignores the previous Isle kids, "I already know you guys." she mutters before moving on, I take her small hand in mine and shake it firmly before realizing her hand is really warm.

"Hela, daughter of Hades." she says, and I smile at her...that explains it.

She makes her way down the line, introducing herself and then she gets to Orion, they shake hands and immediately release.

"Ow!" I hear her shriek, we all look over to them, they're both holding their hands.

"You guys okay?" I ask, they nod and she walks away. "Guess Ice and Fire really don't mix." Mal whispers from beside me, I chuckle at the comment.

The other girl comes up to me, "Gillian, daughter of Mother Gothel," she says, shaking my hand and striding away, down the line.

The boy walks up to me next, "Hi, Edward. Son of Hans and lover of candy," he smiles, and makes his way down the line, giving everyone his biggest smile and polite nod.

 _ ***eight hours later***_

I wince as the sound of four very angry teenage girls' voices fill my office.

The day had gone by and I thought things were going great until they all showed up at my office with complaints.

"She burned like three of my things already!"

"I can't control it, I told you this already!"

"She won't leave me alone, she won't stop talking!"

"I'm just trying to be friendly!"

"Well... stop!"

"Okay, enough!" I yell, hoping they'll quiet down.

"Where are the others?" I ask, Hela scoffs, "They don't have any complaints. Edwards a sweetheart, they're probably getting a long just fine."

The ends of her hair were consumed with fire because of her anger, but I could see they were starting to settle.

I took a deep breath, "Okay, I'm going to call them because they're obviously doing better."

I take my cellphone and dial Orion's number, "Hey, can you guys come to my office for a second?" I ask, waiting for his response.

"Yeah, we'll be there soon."

After we hang up, they get there in 5 minutes due to the dorms being nearby.

They come in, confused looks on their faces. "So, why'd you call us over? We were in the middle of bonding like _you_ asked us to." Rose said, a playful look on her face."

I smile at her and reply, "Well, these four have not been getting along as great as you three have been. So, I need your help. Rose and Orion can you talk to Hela and Riley and Alexander, Edward and I will talk to Lily and Gillian."

They nodded, Rose and Orion walked over to their respective side of the room and I turned my gaze over to Lily and Gillian.

 _ **Orion's Pov**_

"So, what's up ladies?" Rose asks the two girls in front of us.

Hela rolls her eyes, "Everything," she mutters under her breath. Riley rolls her eyes at this, "The problem is that she ruins everything she touches!"

My eyes widen at this and I could see Hela's hurt expression before she quickly transforms it into a look of anger.

"Hey, now, that's a pretty intense thing to say, Riley." Rose says, trying to make this less hurtful.

"It's the truth! Look at her!" She says, pointing towards Hela whose hair was flaming, it startles me a bit and Rose jumps back.

"Orion, put it out!" she says, hiding behind me. I roll my eyes and look back at the two girls, "Listen, Riley, she can't control it so don't go around blaming her, right Rose?" I ask my cousin, expecting back up.

It doesn't come and I look over at her, confused. "Well..." she starts off, twisting a strand of her hair in her fingers, something she only does when nervous.

"Spit it out." Hela says, looking towards Rose.

"Well, your powers seem to stem from emotion. The flames didn't start until you got angry. So, maybe stop and take deep breaths and it'll help you calm-"

"Are you telling her to control her emotions?" I ask, incredulously. She looked at me, a worried look on her face.

Her gaze fell on my hands and I looked down and realized they were icing over. I rolled my eyes and shoved them in pockets.

"I'm just saying that she can probably learn to control her powers."

Hela and I scoffed at this, "My hair also flames up when I feel affection, do you want me to stop loving too?" she asks her, my eyes widen and I can tell Rose regrets bringing up the subject.

"Okay, forget I said anything." Rose says, quietly. Hela's hair is still in flames but they seem to be calming down.

"My solution is that if you see her getting angry or flaming up to just give her a second to cool down, don't feed the fire." I say to Riley, ignoring the tension.

Riley nods, feeling a little bad herself about what had just happened. Hela shoots me a grateful smile. A very, very small one but a smile nonetheless. My eyes meet hers and I smile back at her, mine small as well.

I tear my gaze away from her when I hear Lily on the otherside of the room, "You wouldn't understand, Ben," she says, crossing her arms.

We make our way over there, "Woah, calm down, Lil." Alexander says, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"No, she has a point." Ben interrupts, "It is unfair that randomly decided to pair you up and expect to deal with it on your own. If there's anyway I can fix this problem, let me know." he says, looking at each of us, half expecting a response.

We all stay silent until Hela speaks up, "Why don't you bring Gaston's son over and make amends with him?" she asks, we are all taken back by this and Rose gasps dramatically.

"You're only suggesting that because he's your boyfriend." Gillian says to her, teasingly.

Boyfriend?

"That's actually not a bad idea." Ben replies which takes us even more by surprise. Hela smiles...a real smile and I can feel my heartbeat in my throat.

I shake my head and focus again on the matter at hand, "My parents won't be thrilled but who cares?" Ben says, a rebellious twinkle in his eye.

"In fact...I'll send the limo to pick him up right now."


End file.
